


#3 Moonstruck

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Her eyes glittered like morning dew, and her skin shone like moonlight.He knew he was right to take this chance.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: 1000 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	#3 Moonstruck

Harry peeked around the corner, seeing Luna playing with a young Bowtruckle.

He made no move to approach her, simply watching as her hair glowed in the shining sun and her smile mended the cracks in his heart, if only temporarily.

She caught him watching from the corner of her eye. She turned and gave him a smile, dismissing the bowtruckle and approaching him.

Harry's heart picked up its' pace.

"Hi Harry! It's so nice to see you again."

Harry gave a smile and let her hug him. He didn't want it to end.

He was sure his face was redder than a tomato, but he's good under pressure....hopefully.

"Ah, about that....Luna, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Luna looked confused and retracted her arms. She tilted her head and Harry's heart shattered as he waited for the inevitable rejection.

"I thought you were with Ginny?"

Harry froze, before he let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"No, she found someone else while I was on the run. We separated as friends." Luna gave a bright smile and tackled him in an exuberant hug.

Her laugh was like little bells and Harry knew he was right to take this chance.

"Of course, then!"

They spent the day talking and laughing.

They spent the week smiling and giggling.

They spent the month dancing and cuddling.

They spent the years exploring and compromising.

Now it was 2003 and Harry once again peeked around the corner.

Luna was speaking with a baby dragon they'd found following them through the fields of Romania.

Her eyes sparkled like the morning dew, and her skin shone like moonlight; none of her scars marred her beauty.

She stroked the dragon, it was unusually calm.

She truly was magical.

More so than any other witch in the world.

Harry reached into his pocket, grabbing the small case, and walked forward, catching both Luna's and the dragon's attention.

The dragon deemed him no threat, so he turned to Luna and smiled, hand still in his pocket.

"Luna, if you could do me a favor," he got on one knee and presented the silver band.

"Adventure with me forever?"

**Author's Note:**

> I think its' a little sloppy, but it's cute so whatever.


End file.
